


I Will Protect Her

by BrazenMaze



Series: Journeys in Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Big Brother!Link, Blood, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Guilt, Orphans, Other, idk what to tag this, its just a drabble, mild violence, possible heavy angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenMaze/pseuds/BrazenMaze
Summary: Our young hero finds himself without a home, without direction other than he must protect the most precious thing he has. Times are hard in Hyrule for a lone boy looking after his baby sister, the dark brings terrors that even have adventurers of skill fleeing at the sight. How will Link handle the chilling winter's night when beasts lurk in every shadow?
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Journeys in Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537000
Kudos: 9





	1. In the Cold of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my little drabbles here. 
> 
> Just wanting to preface this, this isn't any set Hero we've seen in the games or anything. This is just 'a' Link to give myself more freedom with what happens and not get stuck in any of the game plots. This is also a mini prequel to another fanfic I'll be posting at some stage, not super important to read first but it's more flavour for the story.
> 
> In any case I hope you enjoy this little short story!

It had started with the unholy screech tearing through the dead of night. The quiet forest the boy resided in erupting with the snarls and screeches of monsters stampeding through the underbrush. Link’s heart hammered in his ears as the first noise tore him from his light rest, jolting to sit up and check the small bundle at his side nestled in the animal pelts and thankfully, asleep. It was the smallest of mercies that had him reach for the pointed stick he kept near. Rolling to get up and peek from the hollow of the tree he was taking shelter in for the squealing noise, jaw clenched and hands shaking the slightest bit as he held the make-shift spear in his small hands. The thundering of feet was steadily growing. Louder. Closer. Enough for the child to give a shaky breath into the cold winter’s air, breath forming a slight fog as it became clearer just ‘what’ had entered the woods with the pig like snouts and clubs smacking into roots and trees. Bokoblins. The gruesome creatures that spread the world like a plague, destroying what the could and killing anything or anyone they could get their grubby fat hands on. 

Link felt his breath hitch as he ducked back further into the shadow of his tree, unable to keep from trembling against the cold bark be it from cold, or the dread of being found by the creatures snuffling and snarling not far off. He’d seen a handful of the creatures milling about, chasing after some animal that’d been too fast to see other than a blur of a shape in the dark. Illuminated by nothing more than the flitting moonlight to stream through the canopy of bare branches and some evergreens overhead.  _ What if there’s more..?  _ The hylian shuddered at the thought, sparing a peek out once more to try and find the numbers of monsters lurking about.  _ Keep going- dont look here-  _ Link bit into his lip as once more he counted three.. Or five? Five of the creatures as they paused in their chase of the animal, instead shoving at one other before fear gripped at his insides to pull back into the safety of the shadows.    
  


As suddenly as the peace of the forest had broken. Once more did a sharp squeal tear from a bokoblin’s mouth, one of the creatures having swung its club into another. And then another squeal. But it wasn’t from in front of Link the second squeal came.   
  
The blonde gasped out as he spun towards the bundle, once quiet, now causing a commotion of tears and soft wails. In a matter of moments was Link scooping up the teary bundle, rocking the small child to his chest with a hurried hushing to try and get her to still as the sound of Bokoblins became a thing of the past. The noise gone in favour of the sniveling babe trembling within her wrap of furs as the elder held her close.    
  
“Shh, shh shh Lefa, shh- They’ll hear us-” Link rushed in a whisper, tucking her close to his chest to dare a shaking turn to see around the tree. 

The Bokoblins were gone. 

Swaying the swaddled bundle closer the young Hylian’s mouth formed a tight line, moving further around the tree’s bark to see further into the clearing. They couldn’t just be g- A crash sounded above the boy sending splintering bark raining down on the two, a gurgling screech barely audible over the sound of bark cracking and breaking with each thundering slam above as the boy’s mouth fell in a silent scream. Heart racing nearly as fast as his feet Link dove away from the splintering tree. Scrambling against the cold snow laden earth with his arms tightening around Lefa, daring to look over his shoulder to see the bloodied red skin of the bokoblins. The horking snorting beasts clamoring over one another to start the deadly game of chase. Snuffling and braying the leading red bokoblin’s arm raised with its boned club swaying above it, tusks jutting out of the wood to match its twisted face with its tusks jutting out with blackened spit falling from the creature’s mouth with each screech and snarl in its chase. 

Jumping over some tree roots in his haste, Link gave another cry as his knee scraped over the frozen bark. Missing a jump from a shrill cry from the bundle he held tight to his chest. Lefa’s cries echoed in the desolate forest, only further spurring the creatures that were giving chase. The bokoblins’ cries drew closer to the two. The sound of their clubs thunk against the ground and trees they passed, easily gaining on the two as Link ran as fast as his small legs could take him to try lose the creatures with a light yell of his own joining the cacophony of sound. 

“Get A W A Y!” The boy cried, veering to the left behind another tree barely being missed by the club that met the ground with such force it sent snow in a mess of dirt and icy cold. 

The more he tried to run, the closer the ugly creatures drew. Each step having his breath came out in harsh pants of mist, legs slowing in a sluggish way as the cold seeped through his worn trousers and began to cool his burning body. There wasn’t time for him to think more than not dropping Lefa as a spear lodged itself in the ground before him. The sharp tip sinking heavily into the dirt for only a moment before it was in the boy’s shaking grasp. He couldn’t run anymore. Holding the spear in his left hand Link spun around to meet with one of the monsters, barely able to hold his weapon up before a push had his feet stagger back from defending a swing of a club. 

Each breath came faster as he managed to step aside enough to get his weapon free, thrusting forward into the Bokoblin’s thigh with a shrill cry of his own to match the pained shriek of the red skinned monster. Now facing the beasts Link could see five of them clearly, two lagging a fair way behind from the three that gave chase. _You got this, it’s only three-! _ Cut short from his thoughts he barely had time to turn himself as the club swung down once again. Turning to have his back take the hit and shield the wailing babe in his arms as his eyes widened from the sudden shock of pain to erupt through his back. 

Winded, he took the chance to dive away once more. Side stepping behind a tree as his eyes trailed down to the girl in his arms. He could.. Maybe… To get away…  _ Would they take her instead..? _ His hand clenched into the furs keeping Lefa warm, eyes wide and as quickly as the thought came over him shame bubbled up deep in his guts. “Stay here..” He managed out, setting the bundle down among the dense roots of the tree to hold his spear tight in both hands. “I-.. I... got this.” Link managed out for her. Or was it more for himself. It was enough for him to jump out from behind the tree at the nearest Bokoblin, thrusting the spear once more at the awaiting foe. 

_ _ _I. Will. Protect. Her!_ _ _


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, well, this is where writing took me.  
This ended up much longer and detailed than i expected it to be when i started this drabble I was like "This'll be one chapter max" and now look at me go lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~Maze

Pain blossomed through the youth’s body as he sat in the cold snow, leaning back against the icy bark of a tree with short, sharp breaths leaving his chapped lips. His tongue gently went to lick over his lips in an attempt to soothe at least one thing only for the metallic taste of blood made Link’s nose crinkle in both disgust and pain. A Bokoblin had gotten a hit in earlier, Link having to take a thump of the hard club to the head as he lunged to sink his spear into the creature. Hylia above..    
  
Leaning his head back to the tree Link’s aching arms held the fur bundle tight to his chest, a soft whimper rising from his shaking chest as he sought for some warmth from the fur. He’d seen one of the Bokoblins make for the hiding place while he was busy with another of the creatures. The adrenaline of fear still gripped tight at Link’s heart as his eyes fell to the bloody body laying at his feet. The final to have hit the ground with a broken spear sticking through its skull and seeping blood into the once cold snow. He’d almost lost..   
  
Another noise rose from the boy, this time a sob as hot tears began to well in dulled blue eyes. They’d almost taken her. Almost… Link’s hands curled further into the fur as finally he managed to look down at the girl in his arms, her own blue eyes looking back up towards him. The sobs had the babe part her lips with a soft cry of her own, a cold tubby hand reaching up to touch at the older Hylian nestled his face against the icy cool skin of the babe.    
  
“It’s all your fault, Lefa!” Link sobbed into the furs, “If.. If you hadn’t cried and I didn’t need to look after you-” A touch to his face had his cries stutter, pulling back the slightest as the small hands began gently thumping at his sore cheeks as Lefa’s own cries had settled to sniffles and her left hand gripped at his hair as though to drag him back.    
  
“Don’t! Don’t.. Look at me like that.. “ He managed, using the palm of his right hand to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Lefa’s wide eyes blinked up at him before she gave another rough tug at his hair. “Ow! L e f a! Quit it- I wish I wasn’t stuck with you..! There. I said it.” He hissed out.    
  
His words had the smaller still, her hands drawing back and a surprise coating the babe’s pale face. Link’s lips pulled into a scowl as he finally got out of the cold snow, standing and looking at the slowly freezing bodies littering the area around them and taking the time to not bother looking down at the girl in his arms. With a start his feet finally started forward, sinking the slightest in the snow as he started away from the clearing with his heart heavy and body aching. The night could last longer yet and he needed to find somewhere safe, maybe some food..    
  
There was an odd silence to the night as the two began to shift through the forest. Odd that there wasn’t even owls hooting or the sounds of wind against the branches, but Link couldn’t focus past the tightness of his chest the further they came to the edges of the forest. Lefa had remained quiet, her sniffles and cries silent as she was held close to the boy’s chest. Almost unnatural in the silence that Link felt himself looking down at her every few steps just to make sure she was breathing and still there. 

As the night dragged on the Hylian couldn’t find a place he felt safe to stop. Each place he thought may offer some cover his body felt stiff the closer he got and the hairs stood on the back of his neck enough for him to keep moving. Link’s steps had started to slow as they moved on, the cold seeping through the back of his tunic as finally he found somewhere that seemed safe. An outcrop of rocks with enough of a hole for him to crawl into. Safe from prying eyes and solid incase of any more snowfall.  _ Thank Hylia..  _ A breath left him in relief, soon enough able to sit on clear dirt in their little home for the night.    
  
“Here… We’ll be safe enough for the night now.” Link managed with a stained grunt as his legs shifted in an attempt to get comfortable. The blood had dried and clotted from the scratches on his arms and face, but the ache still flourished with each small movement as he took off his pack to set it aside and pull out a blanket. “Lefa..? You’re warm right- “ He started after wrapping them up in the old blanket, Lefa settled across his chest to set her close enough he could hear her little breaths and any noise she was to make. “Look, you got some dirt on you..”    
  
His hand came up to wipe against his tunic to rid any dirt from his fingers before his tongue swiped the pad of his thumb. Enough for him to gently rub at the tubby cheek to clear away the dirt and make the girl garble at him and swat at his hand with one of her own. It was enough for him to give a slight, lopsided, pained grin as the pale skin beneath his thumb began to grow pink before finally he let up and settled back with another groan.    
  
“..Sleep tight..”   
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The tweets and chirps of birds was the first thing Link could hear as he awoke. His body sluggish as he moved to sit up and rub at his eyes as sunlight streamed in through the opening of the little cave from the night before. His aches had disappeared and the blond couldn’t hide the smile that rose to his cheeks as he reached for his bag to start prepping for the day.  _ __   
__   
_ Link’s hands disappeared into the satchel, pulling out bits and bobs before settling on some strange fruit. He couldn’t remember picking it up, but it wasn’t enough to deter him from taking a bite of the pointy fruit for his food. “Lefa-” He began, lapping at his hand to catch some of the juice that rolled down his hand. “Hope you’re hungry ‘cuz this stuff’s pretty good. Wake up.” He mused out, turning to look back at the bundle of blankets as his mind slowly turned.  _ __   
__   
_ It took a moment as he looked for the babe, eyebrows furrowing as she wasn’t where he’d set her the night before. Which had been… Where?  _ __   
__   
_ “Lefa?” _ __   
__   
_ Dropping the fruit Link turned his body completely, crawling to the discarded blanket to lift it up and look for the small bundle that was meant to be there with a soft ‘huh..?’ leaving his lips. She.. Was here last night. She’d been asleep on his stomach- So where had- _ __   
__   
__   
“It’s your Fault.”

_ What..? _

“I wish I wasn’t stuck with you!” 

_ Link felt his breath hitch as his voice seemed to echo around the cave he sat in. No- That wasn’t right. She was definitely around here. His breath quickened the slightest bit as he made to crawl out of the cave, heading towards the light with each move forward.  _

“I wish..”  _ Stop it.  _ “I wasn’t stuck with you! It’s All your fault!” 

_ “LEFA!” Link still hadn’t found the exit, the light seemingly blinking away from him as darkness fell over and around him again. A chilly wind pushing him backwards in a roll to where his things had been only to find the cavern empty once more. “L..Lefa! Where are you!” Link cried out, spinning around to get up as the wind pushed him one way, then the next.  _

“Your fault. Your fault. All YOUR fault!” 

_ The voice screeched, bouncing against the stone and into the boy with the slight cry of a baby sounding far off. “No-” He hiccuped, hands clutching over his ears as the crying grew, trying to block it out as it swirled around him with his voice joining the fray in its angry screams. _

_ Then silence.  _

“Look at what you’ve done, Link”   
  


_ Link barely had it in him to open his eyes, his body quaking and heavy. Hands still clasped to his ears at the sudden silence before slowly his hands lowered as his head rose. It was the clearing from the night before… Only…  _

_ He felt bile rise in his throat as he saw splashes of red on the snow and no dead bokoblins. Where there were fallen monsters now lay scraps of familiar fur. The very same he kept his sister swaddled in, tattered. Scattered amongst the snow and blood.  _ __   
__   
_ “No- No no nono-” He sobbed out, his legs moving before his mind caught up to run after the bloodsplatter, the snow growing more red the further he ran till the screeching snuffling of the Bokoblins reached his ears fading into the distance leaving a heap in the snow seeping red into the pure white snow around it. “Oh Hylia- Oh Goddesses- Farore this isn’t real this isn’t-” Falling to his knees Link’s trembling hands reached out to touch the bundle, rolling it towards him as the makeshift blanket fell from the body and his body turned even colder than the ice surrounding him. “Lefa-” _ __   
__   
“Now you’re free, Link. Now you don’t have to watch over her anymore, just like you wanted.”

_ “No! This isn’t- I didn’t want this- Lefa, Lefa wake up. Lefa!” _

**LEFA!**


End file.
